The present invention is directed generally to a test pipe for multi-story plumbing systems and more particularly to an improved test pipe which substantially simplifies pressure testing of a multiple story test portion of a piping system and which eliminates the safety hazards associated with the use of known test pipes.
One of the biggest problems for a commercial plumbing contractor is pressure testing of the installed piping system. It has heretofore involved a time-consuming, dirty and often hazardous operation.
Building codes generally require that the plumbing systems of multi-story buildings be pressure tested either by an air test or a water test. Typically, this is done at the base of a test portion of the system where a short section of pipe is removed and replaced with a Y-joint. A preformed inflatable rubber balloon was inserted into the upper pipe after which an air pump or pressurized air tank was connected to the balloon valve for inflating it to block fluid flow through the test pipe. A hose was then dragged to the open top end of the test portion of the system for filling it with water. Substantial pressure was exerted against the balloon during a visual inspection of the system for detection of leaks. The balloons were known to rupture, causing substantial flooding of water rushing from the Y-joint and resulting damage to the building for which the plumbing contractor may be responsible. Furthermore, hands and fingers of plumbers have been broken while attempting to remove the inflated balloons from the high pressure systems. Over inflation can cause the balloons to burst while under inflation will prevent the balloon from holding the pressure in the system. The balloon retention chain can break allowing the balloon to be driven into the system by the pressurized fluid to cause blockage downstream.
Metzger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,156, disclosed a plumbing test fitting which eliminated the inflatable balloon by providing a test fitting with a closure plate extended thereacross and a valve drain port in communication with the test pipe chamber above the closure plate. A hose could be connected to the valved port for draining fluid from the system to a closet fixture on the lower of the next-adjacent floors. Whereas use of the Metzger test fitting eliminated much of the danger associated with the balloon-type test inserts, several problems remained. Filling the test portion from the top and visual inspection for leaks required much time and labor for the testing operation. Drainage of the test fluid was similarly a problem in that the drain hose had to reach and be carried to a closet fixture or other access opening to the plumbing system on the next adjacent lower floor of the building.
A primary object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide an improved plumbing test pipe.
Another object is to provide a test pipe which enables filling, monitoring, and draining of the test portion of the piping system from the location of the test pipe.
Another object is to provide such a test pipe which enables a multi-story test portion of a piping system to be quickly and easily pressure tested.
Another object is to provide such a test pipe which is safely installed and operated for testing up to five story test portions of piping systems.
Another object is to provide a test pipe equipped with a pressure gauge for affording a visual indication at the test pipe, of system leaks.
Another object is to provide a test pipe which is simple and rugged in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and efficient in operation.
Another object is to provide an improved method for pressure testing multi-story test portions of a piping system with the test pipe of the invention.